Goldgja?
by Stargiven
Summary: Sg1 goes off world to P4X674, and have something wierd to drink...SJ
1. Chapter 1

a/n howde ho! I'm Stargiven! this is my first story I've ever put on this site! any who, uh, yeah. On to the fic!

* * *

hey! this is Daniel, and do I have a story for you! Ok. I'll start from the bigining. Sam, Jack, and I were on P4X-630 and the people there welcomed us kindly. as soon as we stepped through the gate we herd everyone calling 'viseters! viseters!' We decided this was a good thing. several people ran up to us and offered to take our bags. we didn't want to offend them, so we gave them to them. they treated us to a feast and then a party. right before the party they offered us some kind of drink. Jack ordered us to 'at least have a little.' 

"Goldgja?" one villager asked us.  
"yes please." Jack said as he noticed every one else was drinking it.  
"Come on, at least have a little. and that's an order." Jack wispered to Sam and me. Noticing the amidiot 'drunk effecs' this stuff had on Jack and Sam, I decided to pass. the party lasted for at least six hours. I decided to follow Jack to make sure he didn't get violent. "Gosh Carter, HIC! you look pretty pritty!" Apperantly he thought he was pretty clever for fiting both of those words in one sentance.  
"you don't look too bad your sel-HIC!-f." some one tapped my sholder so I spun around. one of the villagers offered some slime-slug to me but I declined and went to look for my friends. 'where are they?' I wondered. they weren't where they were two seconds ago! uh-oh.  
"JACK? SAM?" they weren't any where! until I looked in one of the rooms the people had provided for us.  
"oh. uh, Jack?" I winced.  
"Hang on Danny I'm a little busy." Sam let out a giggle as Jack continued to press his lips at her ear.  
I had to brake them up! they could get court marssaled! but, thier so cute together! plus who could find out if nobody told anyone? maybe after a couple black-mail photos.  
"CLICK!" hmm, you'd think they'd at least stop to look at what just flashed... "I'll be in the other room if you guys need me"  
"We'll be here." Jack said as I left the room. I'm pretty sure I heard him say right after I left "All night..."

I awoke the next morning to find Jack's shirt on the floor. then his pants. then Sam's shirt. But then somthing that woried me further. Jack's undies and Sam's bra.  
"Oh. Crap." I sprinted to the next room only to find a sight I didn't need to see. I decided to let them see what a mess they made by themselves. Then they'd think no one would ever know. (at least until the photos were safly on every hard-ware disk I own)  
the next noise I heard was some pants ziping. I quikly dove into bed to make Jack think that I was asleep and no one knew. I heard him sit down on the mattress next to mine. After awhile I pretended to wake up. Jack 'woke up' right after.  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked his hidding a huge grin.  
"Hhmm? oh, uhh... well. veary well." Jack suddenly grined as he probably was thinking about Sam.  
"ah. is Sam up yet?" I asked him smugly.  
"uh, nn-I don't know. Why don't you go check?" Jack said as it struck him that if he said no, I would know he knew. (or somthing like that)  
"naw, I'm still packing. you look all packed up. Why don't you?" I relise that if I didn't know and I went to see Sam, it would clue me in hugely if she was naked with her clothes all spread in the hall.  
"rrriiighttt I'll go do that." Jack scurried up the stairs and I decided to listen in on thier conversaition.  
"Sam, Ppss! Sam! wake up"  
"COLONEL?" (she saw see was naked)  
"shh"  
"Wha- why? where"  
"Carter, do you remember any thing about last night"  
"no, I don't"  
"think harder"  
"Oh. Oops"  
"Yeah. if any one asks, nothing happened. Ok"  
"Right. Sir, I"  
"Carter! it didn't happen"  
"Right. sorry sir. Uh, where are my clothes"  
"I'll go get them"  
"Thanks." I ran to the room and kept 'packing' so we could leave once Sam got dressed.

-

see? see? isn't that the most eye-boggeing thing since the Stargate? oh, Jack's calling me, well, Bye!  
Dr. Daniel Jackson

"Hey Danny, wanna get some food?" Jack asked casually.  
"Sure... uh, I'll catch up to you, Ok?" Daniel grinned evilly. he could use these pictures for the rest of Sam and Jack's career.  
"Naw, I'll wait"  
"Ok, in that case I have something to show you"  
"Ok, what's up?" Jack asked slightly more worried now.  
"only these..." Daniel handed Jack some pictures.  
"Wha- DANIEL! You perv!" Jack was fuming.  
"can you say black-mail?" Daniel grinned.  
Jack stomped out of the room muttering about Daniel and perverts.

-----------

Please review! more coming probably tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n SORRY! 'been caught up in my other story I almost forgot about this one!_

* * *

Ch 2

)Team-night(

"Hey guys! I brought some videos I thought we could watch!" Daniel stated cheerfully.  
"Great…ok, put 'em in." Jack had the same expression on his face while he said this. Daniel just released that neither Sam nor Teal'c were here.  
"Hey, where are Sam and Teal'c"  
"Carter's sick and Teal'c's with Ryac." Jack said hardly interested.  
"Oh, so there not coming then"  
"Oh, no! Carter's just upstairs"  
"WHAT?" Daniel could not believe it! She showed up even when she was sick?  
"yeah, as soon as she got here she started hurling"  
"really"  
"yeah, weird huh"  
"Hey." Sam said coming down the stairs.  
"Heard you're sick. Do ya need to go home?" Daniel asked concern in his voice.  
"No I"  
"I'll take you." Jack said. Daniel and Sam stare.  
"Well you can't be driving and puking at the same time!" this was true.  
"Sir, really"  
"Carter. I don't need another out fit covered in already eaten cookies." Sam sighed.  
"Yes sir"  
"Uhh... Jack? What am I suppose to do in the mean-time"  
"Watch your movies." Jack smiled and left the house with Sam.  
"Ok Jack, but I'll have to rade your fridge"  
-  
"You alright?" Jack asked Sam for the hundredth time.  
"Yes. I'm still fine." Sam replied with a smile.  
"You want to swing by ol' Fraser's house just to make sure"  
"Technically, sir, she would still be at the base by this time on a Friday"  
"Ok, do you want to stop there then"  
"Uh… actually sir, if it's not a problem"  
"No! It's right here, see?" Sam smiled. He really cared for his team.  
"Thank-you sir"  
"Aw, It's nothing! Here, let me walk you in"  
----------------

Daniel just got through his twenty-ninth cup of coffee and now couldn't sit still.

-----------------

"Tempter's fine… We'll see why you've been chucking your cookies tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah, thanks Janet." Sam quickly hugged Janet and they left for Sam's house from there.


	3. HAS MULTIPLE ENDINGS!

a/n This chapter has multiple endings! One (1) ends the story, and two (2) is just a normal chapter ending. If you don't want to read one, it's underlined. 2 starts up right before 1 starts. So it's really an alternate ending.(sorry It's confusing!)

Ch3  
Early the next morning…  
--------------------------------  
"Oh, my." Janet picked up her phone and called Daniel.  
"Hello? Daniel?"  
"Janet? What's up?"  
"did anything happen on that mission besides what was in the mission report?"  
"fifth amendment!" (a/n right to remain silent)  
"Ok. So I'll take that as a yes."  
"don't tell anyone! I'm using this for blackmail!"  
"uh huh. Well I'm sorry, but looks like I'm gonna have to."  
"Why?"  
"Nothing."  
"Janet!"  
"Nope."  
Come on!"  
"Nuh uh."  
"Why?"  
"because I said so."  
"Pllllleeeeaaaaassseee?"  
"No."  
"Janet!"  
"Good bye Daniel!"  
"Janet!"  
(Dial tone.)  
"Grrr…"  
--------------  
Jack's house  
--------------  
The phone rings. He picks it up.  
"Yellow?"  
(Janet speaking)  
"Yep."  
(Janet speaking)  
"Where do you think?"  
(Janet speaking)  
"Mmhmm."  
(Janet speaking)  
"WHAT?"  
------------  
Sam's house  
------------  
Phone rings  
"hello?"  
"Sam?"  
"Yep."  
"Where are you?"  
"Where do you think?"  
"Stupid question."  
"Mmhm."  
"You're pregnant."  
"WHAT?"  
"Who's-"  
"Colonel O'Neill."  
"What!"  
"Don't act so surprised! Daniel-"  
"That idiot!"  
"No! no! he didn't tell me anything."  
"let me guess. He said he has the right to remain silent."  
"Yep."  
"Doesn't he know that you'll know if he says that?"  
"Yep."  
"Dose the Colonel know this?"  
"Yep."  
"sigh."  
"did you just say sigh?"  
"yep. who else knows?"  
"No one."  
"Daniel?"  
"He may suspect it."  
"Dang."  
"yep."  
"I better go see the colonel."  
"Yep."  
"you've said that so many times this phone call."  
"yep."  
"I gotta go. Bye!"  
"Bye."  
Sam sighed, then got dressed and left for Jack's.  
----------------------  
Jack's once again  
-------------------  
Ding-dong!  
Jack opened the door, fully not expecting Sam to be there. He wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"uh, oh hi."  
"Hi. I think we need to talk."  
"Yeah. Uh, come on in. I'll just get on a shirt, and I'll be right down."  
"ok." as much as Sam didn't want to admit it, she was disappointed when he came down wearing a shirt.  
"Uh,"  
"Congrads?"  
"hardly."  
"so, no party?" Sam laughed.  
"no, I'm afraid not sir."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why is this not a special occasion?"  
"Sir, I'm carrying your baby because of a slip up we had."  
"Yeah."  
"Sir. We could get court marshaled."  
"we were drunk." Jack shrugged.  
"sir, I doubt that counts as an excuse.  
"Doesn't Thor owe us?"  
"Don't change the subject."  
"Maybe I'm not…"  
"What?"  
"I'll be right back."  
-------------  
SGC  
----------------  
"You want to WHAT?"  
"sir, I want to talk to Thor."  
"Why?"  
"Can't a friend go and say hi?"  
"Colonel,"  
"George?"  
"Fine. But only if you call off that bet we made earlier."  
"Oh! Come on! I could have won hundreds!"  
"Colonel?"  
"Fine."  
"Good. You see? It's not so hard to lose every once and awhile."  
"I'm wining a lot more."  
"What?"  
"nothing."  
"Ok."  
---------  
Thor's ship  
------------  
"Hi buddy old pal! Just thought I 'ought to fill you in. ya see…"  
--------------  
SGC several hours later…  
--------------  
"Colonel? Why did you call this briefing?" Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, the president, and all the other superiors sat around the briefing table.  
"Just wait, sir. He'll be here."  
"Who will be?"  
"Tho-" a bright flash of light flew by and Thor sat there with the Tokra' and Jaffa there too.  
"We are here to speak about Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill." Selmak spoke up.  
"All three of us will brake off our alliance with the Tar'ri if they cannot be allowed to be mates." A Jaffa spoke next.  
"We do not wish to do this. But Teal'c will too join up with us again." Bryac said gesturing towards Teal'c.  
"Teal'c?" Gen. Hammond asked Teal'c in disbelief.  
"He speaks the truth General Hammond." General Hammond tried to hide a giant smile, but failed miserably.  
"Looks like we have no choice!"  
"Ok in my book!" The president had a bet to keep by with Daniel…  
"Sweet." Jack said.  
"I think we're done here." The president stood and every one left.  
----------------  
Jack went back to his house and opened his dresser door. On top of his top shelf he had a box.  
"Yep! Still there!" Jack went back to his Kitchen and called Sam.  
Ring….ring….  
"Carter?"  
"Sir?"  
"Could you come to my place for Dinner?"  
"uh, sure. I guess."  
"What do you think you'll want?"  
"I don't know…"  
"You're the one who's pregnant."  
"oh, uh, Are you going to make or order it?"  
"I'll cook it."  
"Ok, um… would a cheese burger be ok?"  
"Sure! How about you come here at 7:00?"  
"Sounds great."  
"See you then Carter."  
"Bye sir."  
Jack hung up and prepared for the night. It was a cool night. The sky was very clear. Perfect for stargazing. Jack set out two gourmet plates with the cheese burgers on them. He put out candles on his roof with blankets and pillows. Just as he finished the burgers, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Hey." Jack was wearing a black shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way and jeans.  
"Hi," Sam looked at his chest. 'Man! This guy has muscles!' Jack let Sam in. Once she saw all the candles and pillows she started to suspect something.  
"Sir?"  
"hm?"  
"Is there any reason you asked me to have dinner with you?"  
"The sky's perfect for looking at the stars. I wanted you to see them."  
"oh. Ok," She wasn't convinced.  
"I made cheese burgers!" He grinned. She now felt weak-kneed.  
"Do you want to go up now and eat up there, or go up after we eat?"  
"um, how about we go now?" She wanted to see what he had planned.  
"Great." he took the plates up.  
"well come on!"  
"Yessir!" She smiled one of 'her' smiles.  
Once they were up on the roof, Sam again noticed the candles.  
"Why candles?"  
"we need some light."  
"true." She didn't believe him. He pointed up.  
"Wow." the sight took her breath away. Sure, she had seen stars before, heck, she'd even been on a few, but being with Jack, in such a romantic seen, made the stars look ten times more radiant.  
"Beautiful." Jack said, still looking at Sam. She looked at him, then smiled.  
"Oh, by the way, You know those pesky regs?"  
"Yes…"  
"I killed them."  
"What?"  
"only for us."  
"What?"  
"So now I can legally do this." he pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee.  
"Samantha Carter, I've wanted to do this for as many years as we've known each other. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And that includes that weird light thing on that one planet."-like she knew what he was talking about! (but if you do, A pat on the back!)- "And now, skipping the rest of my speech 'cause my knee hurts, will you marry me?"  
"YES!" Sam had tears of joy running down her face as Jack slipped the ring around her finger. Then they kissed.  
"aw! Isn't that so cute?" Janet whispered to Daniel from the bushes.  
"Yeah. Too bad they won't be at my every whim any more."  
"Yes but their happy."  
"Would you two be quiet? Their going to hear you!" The president whispered.  
"The only person who hasn't said anything is Teal'c!" Hammond pressed.  
"You four can come out now!" Sam called down to them. They ran. With the body guards.

"Why not?" Sam gave him an are-you-crazy? Look.  
"I don't mind resigning."  
"sir?"  
"Carter, I want you to be happy."  
Ding-dong!  
"Daniel." They stated at the same time.  
"Come on in Danny!"  
"How'd ya know it's me?" Daniel asked as he walked in.  
"You're the only one to have such perfect timing."  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
"you always do. What'du want?"  
"Oh, yeah, I just heard! Congrads!" Sam looked oh so happy. (sarcasm)  
"so, that it?" Jack asked, wanting to get back to the seriousness between him and Sam.  
"No, actually, I wanted to ask you if you happened to have a spare room."  
"Why?"  
"My apartment burnt down."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, my neighbor had a gas leak, and he smokes, so, yeah."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Sam was worried.  
"yes, but I lost tree weeks of work, plus my video camera that had the symbols from P4X-035."  
"Dang. but, yeah, you know where it is."  
"Yeah! Thanks!"  
"You so owe me." Jack turned his attention back to Sam  
"Continuing our talk?"  
"Sir, I really hate to say this." With these words, Jack's heart shattered.  
"I really, really, do love you. But, I don't think I'm entirely ready yet."  
"Oh, Ok."  
"Someday." Sam said smiling and looking up into his eyes.  
"Yeah. I'll be waiting."  
"I'll let you know."  
"You better." Jack said raising a finger in moccasin. She smiled.  
"I better go."  
"One last thing."  
"Hm?"  
"Do I get to help name him or her?"  
"You are the father."  
"Yeah, sure, you bettcha!"  
"See you tomorrow sir."  
"Yeah." with that, Sam left.  
"Wow. Was not expecting that."  
"DANIEL!"


End file.
